Tenir la dernière flamme
by Nanthana14
Summary: ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4 : C'était étrange, comme il n'avait jamais envisagé vivre certains moments. Il était Loki, prince d'Asgard et roi légitime de Jotunheim. Deux titres qui avaient eu de l'importance à un moment mais qui l'avait perdu totalement maintenant.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **La victoire peut être amère, surtout quand on se retrouve seul pour l'éternité.**

 **Cette idée-là, comme souvent en ce moment, vient d'un joli fan art qui sert de couverture.**

 _ **ANTICIPATION AVENGERS 4. ATTENTION** **RÉFÉRENCE** **A DES** **ÉLÉMENTS** **DE AVENGERS INFINITY WAR.**_

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Tenir la dernière flamme**_

C'était étrange, comme il n'avait jamais envisagé vivre certains moments. Il était Loki, prince d'Asgard et roi légitime de Jotunheim. Deux titres qui avaient eu de l'importance à un moment, mais qui l'avaient perdu totalement maintenant. Asgard était détruit, son peuple avait été massacré par un Titan Fou sanguinaire et les Jotun… Les Jotuns ne voudraient jamais d'un roi aussi faible et pathétique… Un roi qui, au plus mal, avait même tenté de tous les exterminer… De toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de les gouverner. Il ne se sentait pas Jotun. Il était asgardien… Le dernier des Asgardiens…

Le tout dernier.

Celui qui n'avait pas péri dans ce combat titanesque et qui se retrouvait seul, sans plus personne sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer, sans plus personne pour le regarder autrement qu'avec suspicion et défiance. C'était quelque chose de terrible… Il avait combattu à leur côté. Il avait tout fait pour les aider à vaincre Thanos. Il avait même choisi de se sacrifier dans un premier temps, mais tout cela ne servait à rien. Pour les Terriens, pour ceux qui restaient des Avengers, il avait été un ennemi et même maintenant son aide ne suffisait pas à lui accorder un semblant de pardon ou quelques parcelles de respect.

Loki était seul…

A tout jamais seul…

Le jeune Dieu souffrait. Chaque respiration lui semblait plus difficile que la précédente. C'était ridicule parce qu'il était vivant, lui. Il était là, observant les ruines et ces êtres qui étaient déjà en train de s'afférer pour reconstruire. Oui, lui, il était vivant.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas le cas de la personne dont il avait allongé le corps sur ce drakkar qu'il avait invoqué.

Thor était là, étendu, inerte… presque paisible.

Loki avait allongé le corps de son frère avec délicatesse. Il avait fait disparaître les tâches de sang et seules les coupures sur son front et sa joue droite étaient visibles. Il lui avait mis son casque, avait déposé Stormbreaker à ses côtés et replié ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il portait son armure. Celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était mort en tentant de sauver tout le monde… mort en héros sans que Loki ne puisse offrir sa vie en échange cette fois.

Pourtant, il l'aurait fait… Il l'aurait protégé de la folie de Thanos et de son armée. Il l'aurait sauvé. Il se serait sacrifié pour lui, une nouvelle fois… une fois de plus… C'était si normal… Des deux, c'était à Thor de survivre, pas à lui… pas à ce monstre apatride… C'était au héros de vivre. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine, lui déclenchant des sanglots qu'il lutta pour ravaler. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait trop pleuré. Il était plus fort que ça.

Loki fit deux pas pour entrer dans l'eau se rapprochant de son frère en réprimant difficilement ses tremblements. Il se sentait épuisé et vidé. Il se sentait seul et totalement perdu… abandonné… Tout cela était si injuste… Revenir dans le passé, vaincre la Mort pour la laisser gagner de nouveau. C'était une ironie cruelle. Thanos avait ri et profité de son agonie sur le vaisseau, jouant avec lui pour qu'il se voit mourir, mais il était mort au final… Alors que là, son cœur était brisé, il n'avait plus rien, mais il respirait encore. C'était pire… bien pire…

Loki frémit et se cramponna à l'embarcation, se penchant au-dessus de Thor pour le détailler une dernière fois et là, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, murmurant d'une voix désespérée.

\- Thor… Ne me laisse pas là… Grand-frère…

Il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue glacée et frémit.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je voulais tellement te sauver… Je t'aime…

Loki se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ainé, fermant les yeux et laissant couler ses larmes qui tombèrent sur son visage inerte. Il resta de longues secondes comme ça, comme pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de sa présence. Puis, il se redressa, pendant que le vide finissait de s'installer en lui. Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre après ça ?

Le jeune dieu se sentait mort de l'intérieur. Il aurait aimé s'allonger à côté de son frère et se laisser mourir lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il était le seul à pouvoir lui rendre hommage. Le seul à pouvoir l'aider à gagner le Walhalla pour qu'il retrouve là-haut tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdu… Après cela, après ce dernier geste, ils seraient tous ensemble et lui… lui serait là, seul…

A jamais seul…

Du moins tant qu'il pourrait le supporter… Mais il allait devoir le supporter, car mettre fin à ses jours, se laisser mourir, l'enverrait à Hêl sans aucun espoir de les revoir alors…

Alors Loki leva doucement les mains en les joignant. Il les observa et invoqua un sort en quelques mots. Un sort qui fit apparaitre des flammes douces et chaudes aux creux de ses doigts. Des flammes qu'il observa en tremblant légèrement pendant que son expression se faisait de plus en plus mélancolique… Des flammes qui réuniraient ceux qu'il aimait, mais le laisserait définitivement seul.

Loki lutta contre ses larmes et posa son regard une dernière fois sur le visage exsangue, mais paisible de son frère, murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime… Attendez-moi !

Loki écarta les doigts faisant couler les flammes comme une rivière de larmes. Elles tombèrent sur la barque funéraire et l'embrasèrent. Le jeune dieu recula de quelques pas pour regagner la rive pendant que son estomac se nouait et que les larmes revenaient malgré lui avec encore plus de violence. Comme il se sentait mal et épuisé. Ses jambes tremblèrent, comme si elles ne parvenaient plus à le porter et il eut juste le temps de se rattraper à un muret pour ne pas s'écrouler. Le reste de son corps fut pris à son tour par des tremblements pendant que l'embarcation en flammes s'éloignait du rivage.

Loki parvint à s'éviter la chute en reprenant le contrôle d'une partie de ses émotions. Le jeune homme se retourna alors en direction de l'embarcation funéraire en flammes. D'une main, il tenta d'essuyer ses larmes, mais c'était tellement difficile. Ce bûcher qu'il venait d'allumer était en train de lui enlever la dernière personne qui lui restait, la dernière personne qui n'avait pas que du mépris ou de la haine envers lui et il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre à cela. Il ne savait pas comment continuer vivre. Pourtant, il allait devoir trouver un moyen.

Alors, il se força à faire demi-tour, laissant les flammes finir de consumer une partie de son âme, qui se transforma en particules dorées, voletant dans le ciel, comme Frigga, comme Odin. C'était fini, alors, il rassembla ses forces et remonta doucement la pente.

Chaque pas était plus difficile que l'autre. Loki se sentait de plus en plus perdu et mal. Il ne pouvait plus avancer. Ses jambes cédèrent une nouvelle fois et il se serait écroulé si des bras ne s'étaient pas noués autour de sa taille.

\- Je vous tiens.

Loki sursauta et tourna un regard intrigué à la personne qui venait de le rattraper.

\- Banner ?

Bruce lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller, Loki.

Le jeune homme trembla, totalement abasourdi de voir cet homme qu'il craignait sous sa forme de Hulk être celui qui était en train de le rattraper.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Personne ne devrait traverser ça seul, Loki, lui répondit Bruce en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua Loki en pleurant.

\- Non, mais je l'étais avec votre frère, répondit Bruce en laissant une main sur sa nuque, et ce ne serai pas lui rendre hommage de vous laisser souffrir de cette manière seul.

\- C'était à moi de mourir, murmura Loki en baissant la tête.

\- Il vous aimait. Il vous a protégé…

\- Il n'aurait pas dû, mes actions méritaient bien la mort…

\- Non, pas d'après lui. Il m'avait expliqué Loki. Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Thanos. Personne parmi nous avions compris à l'époque et j'en suis désolé, parce que nous avons été injustes.

Loki s'autorisa une léger sourire ironique malgré ses larmes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Comment vous auriez pu comprendre, alors que même mon frère n'a pas compris.

\- Il s'en voulait.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça qu'il m'a protégé, ajouta le jeune homme en se mettant à pleurer.

Bruce hésita un peu, mais serra un peu plus fort sa nuque avant de l'attirer dans ses bras. Il le sentit frémir avant de laisser sa tête s'appuyer contre son épaule et de se mettre à pleurer, réellement. Bruce fut touché de le voir accepter de céder dans ses bras. Alors, il ne dit rien, restant juste là pour lui offrir un point d'ancrage, lui qui se retrouvait seul désormais. Il était ami avec Thor, il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider ce petit-frère qu'il aimait tant à se relever. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour son ami, la moindre des choses pour la personne épuisée qui tremblait de plus en plus dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller. Je reste avec vous Loki.


End file.
